Late Night Cooking
by Webfellow
Summary: Megumi and Soma are up late cooking, but stumble upon something more fun to do.


It was the dead of the night, and the Tootsuki students were taking their well-earned rest for surviving another stressful day at the academy. Yet, despite the day he had, leaping and bounding his way through hoops for his demanding teachers, one enthusiastic student was still bustling about the his Polar Star kitchen. To no one's surprise it was none other than Yukihira, still trying to perfect his latest dish for his upcoming Shokugeki.

Now that he had the resources and a reputation to boot, people had been challenging him left, right and center. Not once had he backed down and not once had he lost. With the stakes only getting higher and higher, it wasn't a streak he could afford to break. His current opponent was a tad in over his head, that was if his choice of consequence was anything to go by. Yukihira didn't believe in crushing an aspiring spirit, but he certainly didn't want to be expelled either. More and more students wanted him gone. Their reasons were usually to either get rid of the competition, or to be the one who eliminated the red haired menace from Tootsuki forever.

His loud clambering of pots and pans had woken an already tired Megumi from her much treasured sleep, dreams of her small port town still lingering in her memory. Of all her dreams, that one was her favorite. Which is why if it had been anyone else making such a racket, she'd have been rather annoyed, perhaps even angry, should her personality allow it, but she couldn't be in this case because she knew exactly who it was still down in the kitchen below.

Having her room so close to the stairs meant that Megumi was usually the only one to hear all the noise. In all honesty, she had been awake for some time. Just lying in bed, contemplating if she should go down and lend her help, or if she was going to be any help to him at all. The last thing she wanted was to interrupt the creative flow. No, she decided. Better to play it safe on this one, he might really be in the middle of something extraordinary... but then, when wasn't he?

Try as she might to push the temptation aside she just couldn't help but want to be down in the kitchen with him, to see what he just what exactly it was he was cooking down there, then maybe he would stop so she could actually get some rest.

Gathering up her pillow, she made her way down the hall to the spare room. The key to which had been granted to her by Fumio, the dorm's manager, due to the frequency of Sōma's one-man war against the dorm's sleeping schedule. As she opened her door to the hallway the scent of the Sōma's latest creation enticed her. Through sheer will and experience, she shook the seducing scent from thought, notice something in doing so. The noise had stopped. The chopping, the splashing, and the jingling of cutlery had all ceased, and the sweet silence of the night had returned. Curious as to what might be the matter, temptation came back into play.

' _He's probably finished cooking._ ' she thought to herself, ' _He'll need my help to clean up, or maybe have taste test something._ ' With a little quiver of excitement at the thought of a delicious midnight snack, she made her way to the kitchen.

Downstairs, things were not going as smoothly for Soma as they were when he first began several hours ago. Planning ahead was hardly Sōma's style, but as a general rule, he liked knowing what he should do next and therein lied the problem. What was to be added to this dish? What could be added? It was delicious as it was, if he did say so himself, but it wasn't yet complete. It practically screamed at him that it was lacking in something, but he couldn't put his on what it was. There was only so much that could be done in one tired night; the creative juices were clearly running low. He understood his own limitations better than anyone else. However tired he was, there was constant niggling of ' _but, what if_ '. That thought alone was always tempting him to stay up another hour to figure it out where he went wrong, just for it to be another hour he regretted not sleeping like everyone else. He was convinced he was going about it the wrong way.

' _A different spin is what it needs, something pleasant and gentle, something sweet with a surprise shot of zest for a full heart capturing experience. Something like_...' his mind trailed off as he caught sight of the figure in the doorway.

"Megumi-chan?"

There in the dimly lit standing just before the kitchen, still in her peach yellow pajamas, clutching her pillow, and yawning, was the blue haired sight for sore eyes. He blinked. "Oh." he said simply, as he slowly realized that he probably woke her again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Megumi gave the slightest hint of a blush before. "Nice pajamas." That had the blush come to full effect. Crimson filled her cheeks as she tried to talk.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing Sōma-kun?"

"I'm trying to add the finishing touches to this dish. Though I could really use a hand?"

"Sure thing!" she eagerly replied.

She had already seen the large pot sat upon the stove, but she continued acting as if she didn't already know. She understood the chef's desire to elaborate. Sōma gave his new assistant a rundown of the recipe thus far and explained in much greater length the problem he currently faced. Nodding attentively, Megumi began formulating her own plans for the dish. Though, even with the experience she had gained of Sōma's cooking style, and indeed Sōma-kun himself, adding to someone else's dish was never easy.

Determined not to let this stop her, she began putting forward some ideas. The two talked and discussed for some time, sitting on the counter as they brainstormed, until finally coming to the decision of simply trying the ideas they liked most in a trial and error fashion. In no time at all, both student chefs were zipping about the kitchen, gathering ingredients, cooking utensils and occasionally remembering to not make too much noise as they went along. Once everything was prepared for the dish, the true chaos of unsupervised cooking began.

Amongst the delicious mess they were making Megumi couldn't help but steal the odd glance at the fiery ball of optimism she admired so much. He was in a whole other world, enveloped by every sugar and spice that lied before him. So eager and confident. They weren't much alike and it was a wonder at all how they were friends. Still, she had been getting better with both her cooking and her confidence, and that was largely thanks to him. Her other friends had no small part as well. Yoshino and Sakak had been the first friendly faces she'd seen in weeks. They had been her moral support as she trudged her way through the personal hell that was Tootsuki Academy. Then Sōma came along and really pulled her out of the slump she had found herself in. All her friends meant so much to her, but Sōma, he meant something else.

From one of the many glances he caught of her, Yukihira noticed Megumi had stopped dead in her tracks. Stroking her hair and staring into space with cheeks bright red. Stunning and sweet, just as she always was. He wondered what was going on inside her head, what did she thinking about? Perhaps it was a person, but then who did she think about. Secretly he hoped that he was the one that occupied her thoughts so often. Yukihira was confident, he radiated certainty, but not once could he bring himself to ask Megumi what he had wanted to since she had beaten the pompous French styled chef, Kojirō Shinomiya, in their unofficial Shokugeki. He gave a small sigh, still somewhat captivated, and returned his mind to cooking. First, he had to bring her back from her wherever it was her mind had set off to in times like these.

Just as he went to tap her on the shoulder, she snapped back to life. He retracted his hand immediately and asked if she was okay. "I'm fine. Thank you" she answered, and they were back to it. Elating fragrances aired around them, and soon enough they had made themselves hungry, and just in time for the newest batch of soup to be ready. Needless to say, everything about it was delicious. What few smells escaped the lid of the pot was enough to whet their appetites, but at the sheer sight of the bubbling broth they just couldn't hold back. It looked delicious, or as delicious as bobbing vegetables and meats could look. The ladle was dipped in then out and the bowl were filled to generous tasting portions. This was, of course, just a taste test, but what a tasting it was. As the glorious soup hit their tongues a sense of bliss flooded into their systems. It warmed their bodies against the coolness of night, they couldn't resist the urge themselves with glee. They moaned with delight, but neither of them quite managed to reach "Stripping point". Such state of bliss was named after the previous head Tootsuki academy, Senzaemon Nakiri himself, as a kind of culinary climax. All students, regardless of their year, strive to create food so mouth-wateringly delicious that they can reach this point.

"Still not quite there." Sōma muttered, coming down from the feeling

"Perhaps if we. . . no." Megumi trailed off as well

"Gah! Why did it have to be a soup of all thing!"

Soma was tired, and tipping towards angry. He'd been stuck before, but never this stuck. He knew well little about soup. It was never something he had much experience with as so few customers every ordered it that he'd never had the chance to practice. As if sensing his frustration, the blue haired girl beside him placed her delicate hand on his shoulder and gave him the reassuring smile he needed. Yukihira's temper cooled in an instant. Her smile was more than genuine. It was a smile that willed him to succeed, a smile that just wanted him to be happy. His heart beat wildly. He so desperately wanted to hug her, to hold her close, even for a second. He couldn't help himself when he did.

"Sōma-kun?" she whispered softly into his chest

Once she realized what he had done, so had he and immediately released her. Heart pounding away in his chest at a rapid pace, he resumed his cooking. Internally he was at war with himself, he was angry at his recklessness, but so glad he took the chance. Megumi was just giddy, and quickly returned to her senses. The idea to hug him back arriving only a second too late. Speaking clearly became a challenge for the red head, but he was able to spit out a sentence.

"Thank you for your help Megumi-chan, but maybe we should call it a night."

Too flustered to realize she should be disappointed she simply nodded in response. Despite their combined efforts the job still went rather slowly. Yukihira offered to wash up and let Megumi get back to bed, but she wouldn't have it. Awkward moment or no, she was still the same helpful little angel she always was. She insisted upon handling the dishes, he was the one with a Shokugeki coming up and could definitely use the rest. They went back and forth for a while until they agreed to do a split of little and large dishes each. As he cleaned off benches and shifted the mess from one bench to the sink he couldn't help but feel like a bit of a coward. A bit of a monumental one actually. He came to this school to brave whatever challenges faced him and prove he could handle whatever life threw at him. Ignoring what just happened, and the rest of his bottled up feelings wasn't helping anyone. That had to stop, he decided, and addressing the hug would be an excellent start. "Hey, Megumi" he began

She turned to face him, splashing soapy water at him and the floor in pretty in equal measure. He apologized to her as she apologized to him and they stumbled over each others words. To their relief, the bubbles popped away with much of the built up tension. A moment of silence passed before Soma tried again.

"Megumi-chan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just hugged you like that, I didn't even ask and-." He stepped forward, to finalize his apology, but the soapy water undid his balance. He stopped his fall with both hands against the sink, accidentally pinning a very surprised Megumi to said sink. Faces mere inches apart, the two look on into each other's eyes in a joint silence, shaking ever so slightly. The time around them slowed to a halt. In that moment they shared together, no amount of time could have broken their gaze. Soma regained his footing but didn't dare move away from the blue haired girl. Both were utterly memorized by each other, swarmed with memories. Their little markets sprawl for ingredients, the late night study sessions filled with pent up tension, and remembering the countless times they brushed against each other brought a faint smile to them both.

Suddenly a tempting thought reoccurred to a Megumi. It was a little for brave her usually, but for Soma, and for this moment to be something more than a happy accident, she was willing to be a little brave. Yukihira was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of two hesitant arms gripped around him. It was a daring move, one he always thought he'd have to be the one to make with her, but here he was in held Megumi's gentle caring embrace. He returned her affections just as softly. The moment was wonderful, no fumbling for distance, no need for stuttered apologies, just two bodies cherishing the warm comfort of each other. Still, her little gamble had gotten her this far, why stop? He needed to know how she felt about him; she had to push, to at least see where the effort would take her.

"Soma-kun" she began hesitatingly, her words were gradual and slow with fear of rejection, "I- I don't really know how to tell you this. I think I..." Not yet, she decided, "Thank you for… everything. Ever since you arrived, things have gotten so much easier. You helped me without thinking twice when everyone else turned away." She pushed further into his chest "I never had the spine to stand up for myself, but you did, you refused to stand by as Nakiri-senpai challenged me." She remembered quite clearly how close their faces were as he thought her a hand clapping technique to boost her confidence.

Soma couldn't keep from smiling. He looked down to return her golden-eyed stare. Her cheeks were alive with color, and he was certain his were too. "Brave? Megumi-chan, please, those were just words. What you did, now that took courage. challenging a tenth seat in a shokugeki, and right in front of his peers too." He paused, still in awe of the unofficial cook-off, "What amazes me most, is that through it all you still were the same kind and considerate person you've always been." His hands traveled to the top of her head, letting her hair move through his fingers. "You're compassionate Megumi. Beautiful and compassionate. You've always been there for me, for all of us really, and I don't know what I'd do without you there with me."

Slowly their faces drew nearer until their lips joined together in a humble little kiss. The touch of their lips was quick and a little clumsy even. It barely felt like anything, yet both knew that it meant everything. Excitement shot through Megumi, caution lost hold and desire took its place. "Sōma-kun" she sighed with heavy breath, their lips meeting again. Her hands slid up his back, bringing the sweet taste of him closer. He could feel her body pressed close to his, but wanted her closer still. Their tongues were hot, tender and slow as they explored the moist depths of each other's mouths. She was soft to his touch. The buttons of her delightful pyjamas poked him though his apron. He pulled from the kiss and inhaled deeply, despite the dominating scent of the dish just beside them, Megumi held her own sweet scented aroma.

He couldn't speak, for he had no clue what to say and neither of them realized just how out of breath they were. Both of them were a flustered mess of joy and burning desire to return the melding of lips. Choosing action over words he moved his arms to her slender waist and lifted her onto the counter. Soma rested his forehead on the space between her legs giggled like a child at the suddenness of his decision. Once Megumi caught up with herself, she noticed that he still had his hands on her thighs. She could only imagine what she would do if she was in her skirt. Her pajama sleeves couldn't hide the blush from him. Soma smiled in return, thinking he surprised her with his actions, completely oblivious to that one particular thought.

"I'm really glad you're here Megumi-chan." His words settled her down and the color in her face lessened to their regular shade of red. He leaned in to kiss her again, she edged forward and happily obliged. Both arms were thrown around his back and legs coiled around his, she just couldn't hold him close enough. Yukihira was just as thrilled to hold her tightly, and explore the passion he had always hoped was shared between them. Soon he began exploring more than just their feelings. Beginning at the nape of her neck he ever so slowly kissed his way down to the first of her pajama buttons. Megumi moaned, as he pressed on to undress and kiss her one button at a time.

Try as she might, amidst the newfound feelings of pleasure and her lack of reach, she could do little him in return for other than run her fingers through his fiery hair. Stopping just at the cup of her simple white bra, one she had put on before venturing downstairs, he returned to her face and lightly pressed his lip to her cheek. Her eyes were closed as she purred to his touch. She didn't stop, she didn't believe she could, not while he kissed her again and again and certainly not while she felt his warm hand slipping underneath her bra. It was he who stopped, much to her disappointment. His arms retracted and he pulled her from the bench before she could open her eyes. Standing over a lukewarm bowl of their dish was Yuuki Yoshino. Like Megumi, she looked significantly different without her pigtails but it was no mistaking that it was her. Soma immediately stood in front of Megumi, who seemed to be having a slightly delayed reaction, and tried to think of some excuse to explain what she might have seen.

Both of the young lovers felt thoroughly embarrassed about the situation. Much to their relief, the tired girl appeared to be sleepwalking, or sleep eating as the case may be. She groped around for a spoon while Megumi did up her buttons. Finally caught up herself Megumi went and fetched her a spoon. The taste of the food woke her immediately. She was just as surprised to find herself in the kitchen, eating what was undeniably the best thing she'd tasted in the past two minutes.

She gave a pompous grin,"So you two have been up for the past few hours, huh? Completely unsupervised. Didn't get up to anything too steamy I hope."

Neither love birds dared to look at her after that remark. Instead, they had cleaned the kitchen faster than Yuuki could eat. The poor girl was left to clean her own bowl while Soma and Megumi disappeared into the other room. They didn't speak in fear of being overheard, they simply stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Yukihira pecked her forehead and gave her daring hands a small squeeze before both students disappeared to their own room.

_  
A.N. Alrighty, first fanfiction, pretty pleased with it. That being said please, by all means, pick it to pieces. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Did I use Megumi's name too much without using her first name? Was there too little emotion in it? I'm not sure, you tell me. I look forward to your comments.


End file.
